Chapter Nine: "The Way Home"
Audie Mjolnir - October 17, 2011 01:22 AM (GMT)ON: < UNV Discovery, Unk Location > Audie let out a low curse as Lowrey went down, but then Asid was there, covering them and calling for evac. While she was relieved to see him, and she would have liked to stay close to him, she knew she had to help get Nolan out. "Come on," she muttered to her friend, "let's get out of here." Firing rounds at the now-thinning rebels, she stated for the closest way out. "Don't quit on me, Nolan, or I'll have to do something drawstic!" OFF Emily Jones - October 17, 2011 07:34 PM (GMT)< ON > < Discovery, Cargo Bay > Emily glanced around as her eyes adjusted to the dim light, the headach told her she'd been knocked out, and unsure as to how. She glanced over and saw Warrant Miller from SG-3, a nasty gash on his head but he was breath which was a good sign. She sat up against a crate and looked around, a pair of guards were standing by the door, one looking out, one looking in, he didn't seem to care that she was up but said something to the other. "How the hell did I get here," She muttered to herself as the Warrant started to stir. They were apparently alone, which then caused her to wonder where the rest of her team and the rest of the other teams were. Suddenly there was the sound of gun shots in corridor. The guards disappeared from sight and Emily and Miller got to their feet, unarmed there was little they could do. Suddenly on the guards dropped to the ground near the door, shot in the head. "Who's there?" Jake shouted. < OFF > Sorry I've been out of it so long, hope this doesn't mess anything up. Open tag. Robert Thomson - October 17, 2011 09:26 PM (GMT)ON Brigadier General Wilfred McFields, USAF - SGC Control Room "Nope. Haven't seen her. Generals and Captains don't really hang out. So, on that note, how you doing? Leg still bothering you?" "Well I am finally without a stick however I do still required painkillers from time to time." Wilfred said to the Captain as he though what to do next. "Well if she is not here, then I require a status report of all teams currently off-world." Wilfred was here to carry out orders, nothing more. OFF Tag: Felix, Open Jason Walker - October 17, 2011 11:59 PM (GMT)< ON > < Stargate Command > < General Romonova > Natalya entered the control room, the click of her Louboutins on the polished concrete was audible above the low chatter in the ops centre. "General what do you need?" She said bluntly glancing at the other Flag Officer before grabbing a tablet off one of the main consoles. "I require a status report of all teams currently off-world." "SGs 1 through 3 are off world carry out recon on the planet where the Discovery was found. 5 is overseeing a resupply of P44-2H1. 7, 8 and 12 are on off world recon missions on three separate planets and 19 is supporting efforts of an influenza outbreak at Beta Site." She said. < OFF > Portrayed By: Robert Thomson - October 18, 2011 01:13 PM (GMT)ON Brigadier General Wilfred McFields, USAF - SGC Control Room "SGs 1 through 3 are off world carry out recon on the planet where the Discovery was found. 5 is overseeing a resupply of P44-2H1. 7, 8 and 12 are on off world recon missions on three separate planets and 19 is supporting efforts of an influenza outbreak at Beta Site." "Well I am here to give you orders from Homeworld Command. The SGC is to recall all off-world teams and any other personnel. As of this moment all of the off-world operations are on hold while a review and reorganization of program assets is carried out." Wilfred handed over the documents directly from the top and signed off by the President himself. OFF Tag: Natalya, Felix Asid Mjolnir - October 27, 2011 11:19 PM (GMT)On: Asid Mjolnir - Offworld Asid hunched down, to slip off his pack, before he grabbed Nolan, and pulled him up over his shoulder in a firemans carry. With the rest of the team, he headed back along one of the corridors, as they made their way out through a rent in the hull of the ship, watching as Jones and Miller jogged towards them. As the team reached the gate, Asid watched as one of the other team members dialed the gate, and together with the others, went through. Felix Jacobs - SGC "This true, boss?" Felix asked, of Natalya, before he spun, hearing the screech of the alarm. Without pausing to listen to the words he knew were coming next, he turned and sprinted for the gateroom, his hand drawing his sidearm. As he slid to a stop, he saw several sand and blood-covered SG team members striding down the gate with exhausted expressions. "Oh, good, you guys're back." He said, as he put away his sidearm. The Way Home The Way Home